


Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

by sipjackerryjuice



Category: Finding Vanessa, Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, TW HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE, ericxspencer, spoilers I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipjackerryjuice/pseuds/sipjackerryjuice
Summary: Eric Riggin has a very interesting New Year’s kiss.
Relationships: Eric Riggin/Spencer Middleton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! So I started this around New Year’s and I finally got around to finishing it! I finally decided to write something other than Jackerry haha  
> thank you to all y’all, you know who you are  
> as always, leave a comment/kudos if you liked it and enjoy!!  
> oh and one more thing  
> if you don’t like it, don’t read it 
> 
> p.s. if Jack sees this sir I am SO sorry

He sat there behind the table, in a too-large orange jumpsuit in a too-small room. Someone had taken the liberty of roughing him up.  
He watched me evenly through a black eye and a bruised face, a shit eating grin on his lips.

"You the new guy they sent to kill me?"

His voice was rough, like he'd swallowed gravel. I suspected it might have had something to do with that nasty scar running right across his throat.

"You don't look like a lawyer, and you sure as hell aren't a cop."

I had to choose my words carefully. "

”Why would someone want to kill you, Spencer? Did you do something to piss someone off?"

He let out a single laugh.

"Don't try and bullshit me, I know this game. It was my _job_ , for seven years. You ever interrogated terrorists in a cave in the desert? You can thank me for my service later."

The cheeky grin on his face was infuriating. I wanted to lose it. I wanted to fly across that table and wipe that smile right off. But I didn't. Instead, I calmly sat down in front of him.  
"I have some questions for you."

"Don't I know you?" I paused again.  
“Yeah, you went to my high school didn't you. You're Donny's brother."

"Don't say my brother's name," I snapped before I could stop myself.

I watched in disgust as that smile of his grew again. Spencer leaned back in his chair, smug as hell. The chains cuffing his hands to the table wouldn't let him get too comfortable, but the effect was still there: Spencer held all the cards here, and we both knew it.

"Why don't you just ask what you came to ask, _boss_ ," Spencer said in an even tone.

  
I didn't want to give in; I didn't need his permission. But if I wanted to find out what happened to Vanessa, I had to play his game.  
  
“Where's my niece?"

Spencer chuckled.

“I could show you where she is. Hell, I’ll draw you a fucking _map_. But you gotta give _me_ something first."

I didn't like that look his eye. I did my best to not show my clear discomfort.

“Yeah? And what's that?"

"I want a kiss."

I balked. "What?!"

“You heard me, Riggin."

His dark, evil eyes were boring into mine. His toothy grin was downright _hungry_. I stood, and I did the first thing my brain could come up with: I swung at him. My punch could have busted his jaw if it had landed.  
Instead, Spencer dodged, and used his chained arms to hook me in a headlock and squeeze. I could feel my eyes bulging. Holy shit he was strong. I tried to gasp for air, but it was hopeless. I would have been a goner if not for the guard rushing in and waving his gun in Middleton's face until he dropped me like a scolded dog.

I was led away to the sound of Spencer's laughter.

*******

I slammed the cell door behind me and locked it. My mind was a panicked jumble of _oh fuck oh shit oh fuck._ The three behemoths busting down the door were the same brand as earlier, with a bit of variety. The size, smell, and abomination-like features were all the same. And my single shot had done fuck all to stop them.

I backed away from the cell door as they approached, and braced myself. Then, to my surprise, they walked right by me without so much as a glance. Spencer stood, a big grin on his face.

"Took you long enough," He said in that growling voice.  
  
The behemoths made short work of his cell door, and he waltzed out just as casually as could be, the monsters trailing behind him with what looked like wariness. I honestly couldn't blame them for being afraid of that man. 

Now I was stuck. A sitting duck just waiting for back up to arrive and blame this whole thing on me. I was completely, utterly screwed. That was, until the scrape of boots on the concrete floor made me raise my eyes back to the doorway.

_Oh fuck, you've got to be kidding me._

Spencer had come back. He was holding the cell door keys in his hands, and he had that devious grin on his face that let me know that he was really enjoying himself.

"Well Riggin, you're in a real fucking pickle now, huh?"

Spencer stopped in front of the cell door and propped his foot up on the cross bar at the bottom.

“I just thought I'd come back to let you know that my offer still stands."

"Go fuck yourself," I spat. This guy had balls, I'd give him that. 

"Damn. You're such a prude that you can't give up a little smooch for your own kin. That's cold."

He was toying with me. I couldn't give in.

"You're a liar and a fucking psychopath. We both know you're not gonna tell me where she is."

Spencer shook his head.

“Everyone else you've talked to since you got here has been feeding you a steady diet of lies and bullshit. I'm the only guy who's told you nothing but the truth."

He jingled the keys.

”And I happen to have your only chance of survival right here."

He was right, and I knew it. I felt my stomach churn. I gritted my teeth.

"Fine," I said through my clenched jaw. Just get it over with. This was for Vanessa.

I approached the bars and stood right in front of him. Up close, face to face, it was apparent just how much taller Spencer was. And bigger. If he had wanted to kill me in that interrogation room, he would have. He was certainly capable.

Spencer's grin was even more insufferable up close. He wasn't making the first move. The bastard was going to make _me_ do it. I held my breath, closed my eyes, tilted my chin, and pressed my face to the bars. I almost expected him to laugh, maybe take a picture for black mail material, maybe sucker punch me right there. But he didn't.

A chill ran down my spine when I felt his lips pressed to mine. I could feel that split in his upper lip where someone had gotten a good hit on him, and I could feel the chapstick he must have recently applied. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. Maybe it was the trauma of the past few days, maybe it was some sick fantasy buried deep down in my brain, but part of me lit up as Spencer reached between the bars to grab my head and hold me in place. I was trapped, unable to escape, and for a moment, I didn't _want_ to.

Then reality came crashing down and I asked myself what the hell I was doing. I pulled back, suddenly aware that I'd been swapping spit and tongue wrestling with Spencer _Fucking_ Middleton. He let go of me and watched as I backed away, wiping my mouth on my sleeve and trying my best not to be sick.

"Well?!" I croaked.  
“Wasn't that good enough? Let me the hell out of here!"

Spencer's mouth turned back up into that smug smile, but it was somehow even worse now.

"Yeah, that was plenty."

*******

"You know you've been here for a while, Amy."

I looked down at the half-full tumbler of amber liquid sitting on the bar.

"It's New Year's Eve, and you haven't got anyone else to spend it with. I don't mind, Gumshoe."

I looked up at Amy and the sad smile she had. I hated feeling like a charity case. But Amy was the closest thing I had to a best friend. 

"I'm sure your lady friend is missing you. It's New Year's Eve, and you and Rosa are engaged. You should be with her."

Amy sighed and took a sip from her bottle.

"I'll go home soon, but for now—"

"Nah, Amy. I'll be fine. Go spend some time with her. You've got someone to kiss at midnight. You shouldn't let it go to waste."

She polished off her bottle and sat it on the counter.

"Alright. If you're sure, I will."

I paid for her drinks, even though I didn't really have the money to spare to pay for even my own. She grabbed her coat and lingered for a moment longer.

"I had the dream again last night."

I hadn't told Amy the extent of the dream. That was only for me to know. But she at least knew who it was about.

"Listen, Eric. He isn't worth the space in your brain. I get weird and uncomfortable dreams like that sometimes. The best thing to do is to ignore them."

I nodded.

"Thanks, Amy. I don't know what I'd do without you. You really are a true friend."

"Are you gonna be alright to get home?"

"If I'm not, I'll just sleep in my car. It's not a big deal."

"I can give you a ride home."

I mustered up what I hoped looked like a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, if you're sure, then… happy New Year, Eric."

She gave me a two-finger salute before walking out the door and into the cold. Just like that, I was alone again. 

I finished off what was left of my whiskey and texted Jamie.

> _Are you alright, kid? You're not doing anything super illegal, are you?_

Since my sister-in-law's mental break, I was Jamie's de facto guardian. That was the way it'd been for a year or two. He was spending New Year's at a friend's house, and there was a party they'd gone to. I knew how wild high school parties could get.

_ < nothing super illegal _

_ < you okay? _

_ > Yeah, I'm going home now. Take care of yourself, okay? I'm sure there's alcohol, but if people start pulling out heavy stuff, get out of there. _

_ < I know _

_ < I will _

_ > Are you alright? I know that this time of year is… not great for you. You've been in your head a lot. I'm always here to talk if you need it. _

_ < thanks uncle eric _

_ < can we maybe put a pin in that _

_ < come back to it later _

_ < not over text _

_ > Sure, kiddo. Have fun. Be safe. Text me if you need me, no questions asked. _

_ < will do _

_ < love you uncle eric _

_ > Love you too, kid. _

I stuffed my phone in my jacket pocket and paid for my drinks. 

I knew I shouldn't think about it. Amy was right. The more I thought about it, the worse it would fuck with my head.

"Yeah, that was plenty. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to charge you interest."

I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts away, and stumbled out into the parking lot. 

He was leaning against my car. A cigarette hung from his lips, and he was looking towards the sky. He was in dirty jeans, a white wife-beater, and a leather jacket. He looked like a bargain-brand greaser minus the hair gel. 

I tried to back away. He took the cigarette from his lips and began to whistle _Auld Lang Syne_.

He turned to look at me. I was halfway across the parking lot, and I didn't think I would make it if I broke for the bar.

"Are you gonna be my New Year's kiss, Riggin?"

I was frozen. I'd always considered myself a fighter when it came to fight or flight, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was run.

Spencer grinned.

"Where you headed to? You got those keys in your hand, but you look a little tipsy to be driving."

I felt my muscles loosen again, and I stood up straight, trying not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me shaken.

"Home. Away from you. And I'm just fine. I only had a few, even though that's none of your business."

Spencer ground the remainder of his cigarette into the ground before placing his hand on his chest in mock offense.

"Awh, Eric, that's cold. I'm so hurt. After everything we've been through? After you had your tongue in—"

"Shut up, Spencer. Move out of my way."

He didn't move out of my way. I knew he wouldn't. Instead, he took a step closer.

"I know you've been thinking about me, Riggin."

I took a step back. I tucked my keys into my fist and resolved if he got within striking distance, he'd get a face full of car keys. 

"Will this year be any different? Will you get any closer to it?"

I took another step back. Maybe I could get a running start and kick him in the dick. Would he be expecting it? I couldn't be sure. He took a step forward.

"Where you going, Riggin?"

I was closer to the door now. Just a bit further…

"Closer to what? What are you talking about?"

His malicious grin only got wider.

"What do you think?"

I tried to match his evil smile with an angry frown and glare.

"I think you're a piece of shit."

I stumbled just a little bit as I took another step back.

"Oh cmon, don't back away! It's New Year's!"

I gritted my teeth and resisted the urge to charge at him. That's probably what he wanted.

"Perfect time for _kissing_."

The dream became fresh in my brain again. It only made me that much angrier. 

"Fuck you."

"I can definitely do that."

"You think you're so fucking funny, don't you, Spencer?"

"Maybe, but I wasn't joking. Why don't we go for a little drive?"

I clenched my fist so tight that the keys dug into my knuckles.

"Ow," I muttered as I dropped them. Spencer swooped in and picked them up. I stumbled back as he did so and fell. But I didn't hit the ground like I expected.

My face stung, and I could tell it was red.

"Let me go, you bastard."

He put a finger to my lips, and I seriously considered biting it off. 

"You really think you're capable of driving home like this?"

"I'm fine, you asshole."

"I said we're gonna go for a drive, Riggin. Get in the car."

I spit in his face. 

"Make me, dicklicker."

He furrowed his brow and then slammed me against the car. My arms were twisted around. I was trying desperately to not think of the dream and Spencer's body pressed against mine and how much I hated that I enjoyed it. 

_Was I that touch-starved? Was it… something else?_

"For a private investigator, I sure pinned you like a bitch."

He leaned in close, lips hovering just above my ear, and spoke in a voice closer to a growl than a whisper. 

"Now get in the damn car."

I felt something stirring within me. The same stirring I'd felt the night I kissed him through jail cell bars. But I fought it.

"Eat my dick," I said as I threw my head back, knocking it right into his.

Spencer wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, and I bit my lip. 

"I guess I'll have to make you."

"I guess you will. Bastard."

Spencer took my keys and unlocked the car before shoving me into the passenger seat. Before I could scramble out, he got in the driver's seat and locked the doors. Before I could get the doors unlocked, he put the keys in and tore off out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

I kept doing my best to force the thoughts from my mind. The way I'd wake up hot and sweaty nearly every morning, and the amount of laundry I had to do had an uptick recently. The more I fought the dream, the more I had it. And I hated that I wasn't exactly mad about it. 

"Why aren't ya home today? Or with friends?"

I scoffed.

"Bold of you to assume I have any friends to spend New Year's with."

It was mostly true. The only friends I had— and calling them friends was generous —were busy doing other things. Amy included, but I wasn't upset about that.

"Yeah, I don't know who'd want to be your friend anyway."

He paused to laugh an infuriating laugh.

"Maybe if you weren't so cold and unpleasant."

I tore my eyes away from the window I was staring so intensely out of.

"You're one to talk about cold and unpleasant."

The grin never left. I was starting to believe that evil smirk was permanently plastered onto his stupid fucking face.

"I can be a lot warmer. You just haven't seen it—"

"You're hot and unpleasant."

For all of about two seconds, the smirk left his face. He looked shocked. It took me all of about one second to realize what I'd just said. The grin returned.

"You think I'm hot, huh Riggin?"

"That… sounded a lot better in my head. I meant that you're mean and angry and—"

Spencer laughed again.

"See, I knew you were a fag, but I did _not_ expect you to be this open about it."

_I had pepper spray in my glove box if I could just grab it without him seeing._

Then I realized that was a terrible idea because he was the one behind the fucking wheel. He really had me in a tight spot. If I tried to attack him, I ran a high risk of a car crash. This was definitely part of his plan.

I tried unlocking the door. Maybe I could tuck and roll, even if he was going fast. I clicked the lock, and immediately he clicked it back. I clicked it again, and again, he clicked it back. 

It went on like this for a few minutes.

"Is it really that bad being in here with me, Riggin? What is it? Am I not cute enough?"

I didn't have to be looking at him to know he had a massive, shit-eating grin.

"I was cute enough when you kissed me. Or was the information just valuable enough to go bi-curious?"

I could think of very few times when I'd been this angry. My knuckles were white and still a little bloody.

"You're that mad, huh? Twitching and white knuckles and all that?"

"Fuck you."

He laughed a dark laugh.

"That offer is still on the table."

Spencer pulled the car over into some field, on some back road. We played Battle of the Door Locks again, and when he won, I was pretty sure he was gonna murder me and leave my body out somewhere in this field.

_Fuck._

He turned to me and reached over, cranking up the heat and turning the radio down to a dull hum. I tried to ignore how the low lighting and cramped quarters with Spencer fucking Middleton made me feel. 

"What's the matter? Still hating me?"

"Always."

"I helped you out. I'm the only one who's stayed truthful to you."

I felt myself begin to shake. I knew he was doing this on purpose. He wanted to get a rise out of me, and dammit, it was working.

"You're too fucking drunk to drive anyway. You should thank me."

I blinked for a moment before I saw red. I was really curious to know where this guy got the fucking audacity. 

"I'll get you home. Maybe."

"Excuse me? What did you say? Did you say that I should thank you? _I?_ Should thank _YOU?_ WHAT DO I HAVE TO THANK YOU FOR, SPENCER? HUH? RIDDLE ME FUCKING THAT, WISE GUY!"

He just sat there with that stupid smirk of his, and I wanted so badly to punch it off his face. I wasn't going to stop, though. This had been a long time coming.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE. I'M A SINGLE GUY LIVING IN MY LATE BROTHER'S HOUSE, TRYING TO RAISE MY NEPHEW WHEN I BARELY HAVE A FATHERLY BONE IN MY BODY! I CAN BARELY KEEP MONEY IN THE BANK! I STILL HAVE NO CLUE WHETHER MY NIECE IS FUCKING ALIVE OR NOT OR WHAT! MY SISTER-IN-LAW LOST IT AND DROPPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. I SPEND PRETTY MUCH EVERY NIGHT IN A GODDAMN BAR TRYING DESPERATELY TO STAVE OFF THE WARM EMBRACE OF ALCOHOLISM SO TELL ME tell me Spencer TELL ME WHAT I COULD POSSIBLY HAVE TO THANK YOU FOR?!"

Spencer was quiet for a minute. Then two. Then three. He finally spoke after four minutes of us just sitting there.

"Ha, I knew you were single. It's _really_ obvious."

I didn't know what kind of response I'd been expecting. I sat there for a second or two, my head throbbing, trying to process what he'd just said.

"You… that's the only thing you… I…"

The smirk faded from his face, and he looked out the windshield.

"What do you want me to say? Aren't all our lives fucking garbage? Here, I'll play you a sad song on my tiny fucking violin."

I dug my nails into the seat and resisted the urge to dislocate his jaw. 

"You really just thrive off being an insensitive asshole, don't you?"

"I never bullshitted you, Riggin. I always told you the truth, and I gave you the information you wanted in exchange for what I saw fit. As for Vanessa, I think we both know that she's in a better place."

That was the last thing Spencer was able to say before I slammed my fist into his nose. 

It wasn't a great hit. My aim was off, but his nose still turned a bruised red and began to bleed. He touched the blood on his upper lip and looked at me, a bit stunned. But just like I knew it would, the smirk came back.

"You even hit like a bitch too."

"You know, I've met a lot of dicks in my life. Hell, my job mostly centers around cheating assholes because that's pretty much the only kind of work I get anymore. So I'm accustomed to being around dicks. But you broke the mold. You, Spencer, are the worst human being I have ever met."

Spencer cackled before leaning in close. My eyes went wide. 

_What the fuck was he doing?_

Part of my brain was saying lean in too. It was the part that kept replaying the events of that dream over and over at the most inconvenient times, now included.

"You don't get out much, do you then, Eric?"

I was sure I probably didn't look as angry as I wanted to— just surprised. Spencer's eyebrows raised. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"What? Did you think I was gonna kiss you?"

He began to snicker, and I waited for the anger to return, but it didn't. I was just tired. Tired of the recurring wet dream about Spencer Middleton, of all people. Tired of the weird feelings that stirred up in me when he acted like this— muted by anger but still there, like a flea in a rat circus. 

Tired of being alone. 

His face changed. The smirk faltered, and he got a thoughtful look. 

"Guess there's a reason you became a private eye then, huh?"

Before I had time to register what was happening, his lips were pressed against mine. He tasted like mint and blood and cherry chapstick. That same part of me lit up again. I figure the first time could've been a fluke. But this was the second time, which meant something. Something I wasn't sure I could handle. 

I vaguely registered my watch beeping when the clock struck midnight.

“Looks like I got that New Year’s kiss after all.”

Spencer grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me in closer, and I thought about pushing him away. When he pressed his chest to mine, I knew I wouldn't be able to do that.

"I knew you liked that kiss," he muttered against my lips. 

I felt anger boiling up and over again. I grabbed onto his shirt and tugged it tight. His wifebeater was thin, and doing so gave me a nearly full view of his chest. 

"You son of a bitch," I muttered back. 

"I knew you fucking liked it. It was obvious. You put your fucking tongue in my mouth, Riggin."

I shoved him back and groaned.

"Shut up shut up just shut up and kiss me oh my god just KISS ME you FUCKING IDIOT!"

He winked.

"You got it, baby."

His lips were back on mine in just enough time for me to get in a breath. It was safe to say at this point that there was no way to keep the dream from filling my brain. Forcing down the image of being railed in a cramped jail cell when Spencer was kissing me hard and passionate like this was a futile endeavor.

Spencer softly nibbled at my bottom lip, and I couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed me like this. His hands began to wander around my body and then up my shirt. I tried to keep the thoughts bouncing around in my brain inside and my heartbeat steady, but my lips were trembling, and my blood was pounding a lot faster than I liked. 

He pulled away.

"You look hot when you're mad, you know."

"You're a dick."

Spencer just chuckled and pressed his lips to the base of my neck. He kissed all the way up and then back down again, leaving a line of ruddy purple bruises.

I was sure my face flushed bright red when a moan found its way out of my lips.

"Thought you'd like that," he muttered.

My jeans were becoming too tight for my liking. It was quiet for a little while, the only sound being my heavy breathing and Spencer's lips working against my neck.

But then the dam broke when his hand brushed up my thigh, and I finally lost my filter. I just didn't care anymore.

"It's been forever since I've been touched," I admitted. 

"Why am I not surprised?" He said, grinning at me. 

"I can change that."

I swallowed. Spencer went back to kissing my neck. 

"Fuck you," I muttered, my voice wobbling.

He breathed hotly against my shoulder as he spoke. 

"Like I said, I can do that."

When I felt his hand begin to slip into the waistband of my pants, it all started to tumble out of me.

"Please…"

Spencer narrowed his eyes and smirked up at me. He was such an asshole.

"Begging now, are you Riggin?"

"Shut up, just shut up for a minute. I… god… I keep having this stupid fucking dream about you. I'm in the jail cell, and I kiss you, like what really happened. But it doesn't stop there."

I felt uneasy about continuing, but I knew I would anyway.

"Well, what happens? Don't leave me in suspense," He said with an annoying chuckle.

I took a deep breath and didn't think too hard about the words as they left my mouth.

"You… you fuck me, and it's… so fucking good. I end up crying, and you just tell me to take it, and I do…"

Spencer looked more surprised than I'd ever seen him. 

"Have you ever been with another guy?"

His question wasn't teasing. It was genuinely curious.

I answered honestly.

"A couple of times, back in college…"

He laughed before commenting in a snide voice, "called it, knew you were a fag."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not… that word. I'm bisexual, and I've been with plenty of girls."

Only half of that was a lie.

"Whatever you say, buddy."

His voice then took on a darker, huskier tone. I felt a shiver run up my back.

"Is that what you want me to do, Eric? You want me to fuck you till you cry? Make you take it despite your tears?"

I tried to ignore how tight my pants got after him saying that and failed miserably. His hand slipped in the waistband of my boxers, and suddenly _Spencer Middleton was touching my dick._

I answered honestly. 

"I… wouldn't be opposed."

His seductive look melted into that smirk. It was always that damn smirk.

"What was that?"

"I— hhhh!"

Spencer was running his thumb around the tip of my dick and licking his lips. 

"Fine, yeah, I mean yeah," I said, trying to mask the shake in my voice.

He leaned back, his face wrinkling in thought.

"I don't think I believe you, Riggin."

He hadn't stopped moving his hand, and I knew by this point I was visibly trembling.

But I wasn't gonna give him what he wanted.

"I'm not gonna fucking beg you. I'll do a lot of things, but that's not one of them."

He laughed darkly as he unbuttoned my shirt and pulled off his leather jacket.

"Oh yeah? We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

He ran one hand up my chest and got a look I'd not yet seen on him. It wasn't a smirk but a genuine smile. 

"Why… Why don't we get in the backseat?"

He laughed, but it wasn't mischievous or malicious like usual.

"You took my idea, short stack."

I tried to make sure my face showed just how annoyed that made me. 

"What? You don't like that, shorty?"

"Call me shorty again, and I'll make _sure_ your nose is broken this time."

"Feisty, are we?"

"Shut up."

He turned up the heat and the radio before crawling into the back behind me. I was suddenly disturbed by the thought that he knew exactly how to work my radio/heater.

The heater was easy enough, but the radio was old, and the volume knob was broken and required a gentle hand. 

"Have you been in my car before?!"

Instead of replying, he just winked and lifted off his wife-beater. 

I tried not to stare. Really, I did. But I don't think it worked. 

His chest looked like it had been chiseled from marble. The scars spread out across it were like tiny cracks. 

"You look like you're about to start drooling, Eric."

I rolled my eyes and did my best to play it off, but he took my hand and put it on his chest, running it down.

I shivered.

As my hand slid up, his slid down again. He undid my zipper and slid my pants down to my thighs. Part of me was still trying to process the fact that it was Spencer Middleton that was doing all this.

I knew I was drunk, but I was steady in my ability to make coherent decisions. Besides— as evil and insufferable as Spencer Middleton was —I just couldn't peg him as having that particular kind of evil it takes to take advantage of someone like that. 

Maybe I was wrong about that, but I wasn't a private investigator for nothing. Reading people had become second nature to me.

"Wanna get them off the rest of the way?"

I pulled them off, and he laughed softly.

"Good boy."

I turned and stared at him.

"I'm not a fucking dog."

He cocked his head back.

"You liked it, though, didn't you?"

I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Shut up."

"That's what I thought."

He ran his index finger down the imprint in my boxers, and I shivered. 

"Knew you'd like that," he quipped before pressing his hot lips to my collarbone. As he left marks across my chest, he slipped out of his own pants. 

I found myself rutting against him like a horny teenager on prom night. I wasn't happy to admit it, but Spencer had me in a bad way.

"You're so hot. You know that? I think about you too, you know."

To say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement. Sure, he'd had me kiss him, but I figured it was just a sick mind game of sorts. _Maybe he'd actually wanted it?_

The surprise must've been evident on my face.

"What? You don't think anybody could find you attractive, don't you? God, you're not that awful."

Spencer had just complimented me _twice._ I couldn't believe it.

"Only moderately bad."

I found myself smiling. It was hard to find reasons to smile lately, and doing so made me feel warmer inside than I already did.

"Well, for the record, I think you could be a lot more evil than you are. Only moderately insufferable."

Spencer pressed his lips softly to mine for a moment before sliding his hand down my front and tugging my boxers off. 

I closed my eyes as he began to stroke me gently.

His voice took on a softer tone I'd never expected from him.

"You sure this is okay with you? I'm pushy, but I'm not trying to make you do anything you're not okay with."

I nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You're really hard."

"What did you expect? Bastard."

He looked at it for a minute as he stroked it before looking back up at me and grinning.

"Nice cock."

"That's one way to put it."

I watched as Spencer shimmied out of his boxers and got an eyeful. 

"You really pack heat, don't you, Spencer?"

He squinted at me and smirked.

"Best kind of heat to pack."

I didn't realize how heavy I was breathing until Spencer nudged me gently.

"Hey, you okay? You sound like an asthmatic in a cinnamon factory."

"Yeah… I just… am I dreaming right now?"

Spencer was quiet for a moment, and then I felt a sharp pressure on my butt.

I yelped, and he laughed.

"Did you just pinch my ass?!"

"Guess you're not dreaming, then."

I yanked him in for an annoyed, intense kiss. 

We made out, for how long I couldn't exactly say.

"I've got protection, but I don't have lube."

"Oh… uh…"

I thought about lying. But I didn't.

"I…. I do."

Spencer looked very confused.

"You have lube? Why?! I know you're not getting laid enough for that. I mean, it comes in handy now… but…"

I went into damage control mode.

"Listen, I like to be prepared. I don't know how you work, shit-for-brains. But I live by the philosophy to be ready for anything."

He didn't buy it for a second.

"I was born, Eric, but it wasn't fucking yesterday. That's a crock of crap if I've ever heard one."

"I—"

"No, you're just a fucking horny, angry little guy. You tell me you have this recurring wet dream of me and you were prepared to make that a wet reality. Looks like you got it, buddy."

I swallowed.

"No, I—"

"Don't even make excuses. Fucking own it. Now cough it up."

I looked out the window and then back at him.

"Fine," I muttered, "you're right."

Spencer paused, raising an eyebrow.

"I meant the lube… but I needed that too."

"Oh, well I—"

"Too late, you already admitted it."

He chuckled, and I just took the lube from the center console and slapped it into his hand.

"You're so fucking cute sometimes."

Hearing him say that made my heart pound in a funny rhythm. My face flushed.

"You're hot sometimes. When you're not busy being an ass. I mean, sometimes it's sexy. You don't take any shit. But, not always."

He leaned back, smiling. 

"You think I'm sexy?"

I meant to say _fuck you_ again, but that's not what came out.

"Fuck me."

He laughed and leaned in close, and I could feel his breath against my ear. 

"I'm gonna make you scream."

His hand slid between my legs, and I opened them a bit for easier access. He poured lube onto his fingers and slowly pressed two into me. 

I closed my eyes and grabbed onto him. He ran his other hand through my hair.

"It's been a while since someone's done this for you, hasn't it?"

I just nodded and let him continue. 

His prowess and skill with fingers had me feeling like I was floating. 

Spencer pressed a line of soft kisses up my neck, and I let out a moan louder than any of the others. 

I covered my mouth, and he laughed.

"You're really flustered, huh? Just wait."

He slipped his fingers back out and kept pressing his lips across my collar bone. His teeth left small pink bruises.

As he pulled me onto his lap, he pulled a condom out of the pocket of his discarded pants. He tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on slow.

"Just do it already. I need to know what it feels like in real life," I admitted to him.

He leaned back and smiled languidly.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

He pulled me in closer, running his fingers down my spine and leaving sensual, nipping kisses on the nape of my neck.

"I need you," I muttered. I had thought it was quiet enough so he wouldn't hear or at least wouldn't understand. I was wrong, though.

"I need you too," he whispered.

I blinked for a moment, shocked by his words.

"Well, that's a surprise. I was under the impression you didn't need anyone or anything."

He shrugged.

"Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are."

"Maybe you're not as tough as you think you are."

"Maybe you need to shut up and ride my cock."

He ended up emptying the little travel size bottle of lube before letting me lower myself down. 

I hissed at the slight pain as he gently pulled me down the rest of the way.

"Oh god," I muttered.

He kissed just below my ear and whispered, "you sound so needy."

The power in his hips was not something I'd anticipated. I mean, I'd expected it a little but holy shit.

But I wasn't content with just letting him be the boss. I moved down hard against him every time he would thrust up.

Soon enough, he was moaning into my mouth just as much as I was into his.

"Godddd you fuckin bastard. Always gotta be in control, huh?"

"Shut up. Fuck you."

"What did you say to me? 

"You heard me, motherfucker," I snarled. 

He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked it back. I hadn't been expecting to like it so much.

"Tell me you're my bitch."

"No."

He slowed down and left soft bites along my shoulder.

"Tell me you're my bitch, and I'll keep going."

"I'll never be your fucking bitch, Middleton."

He growled, and suddenly I was underneath him. I watched him pause for a moment, reading my expression. 

Then he stopped moving altogether.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because you need to know your fucking place. Say you're my bitch, or this is over."

I swallowed.

"No. I won't."

He wrapped his hand around my throat.

"Say it, or you get nothing. What's it gonna be, Riggin?"

"I'm your bitch," I muttered, my face turning several shades darker red. 

"Louder, Eric," he growled.

"I'm your bitch," I said again, raising my voice. I was sure he noticed the desperation in my voice, "please keep going!"

He started up again, hard and without much of a warning. 

I was leaving his back bloody with my fingernails by now. I barely registered the words coming out of my own mouth as Spencer had me pressed to the back door. For the second time that night, the door lock was engaging and disengaging every time he slammed me up against.

"Oh god!!! Spencer!! Yes!! Like that, you son of a bitch!!"

He pressed our faces together, and in a voice shaky with pleasure, he spoke.

"You couldn't tell me your own name if you tried."

I nodded and then found out that Spencer had good aim in more ways than one. 

"Fuck, I'm close," he muttered as he rammed into the good spot, "fucking take it." 

I nodded.

"I will. I am," I whimpered.

"Good boy," he purred. My thoughts weren't coherent enough to tell him to fuck off or to tell him I was about to cum. All I could do was beg him to keep going.

The next few minutes I spent lost in a shaking, delirious orgasm. Spencer kept going until I could feel his entire body twitching. He let out an uncharacteristic groan and then pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back with fervor.

We laid there in silence for several moments before Spencer spoke.

"Did that really just happen? Did I just fuck Eric Riggin?"

I sat up, rubbing my face.

"Apparently so. Don't let me spoil whatever mood we've created here but can you… can you take me home? Or is this an actual kidnapping?"

Spencer moved closer, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"You tell me."

His lips moved against mine gentler this time, much more gentle than I could've ever thought he was capable of.

"Alright, let's get you home, Riggin."

*******

I stood on the front porch, the taste of Spencer's cherry chapstick still fresh on my lips. He passed the pack of cigarettes over to me, and I took one out.

"Silvers? For such a tough guy, you sure have an interesting taste in cigarettes."

He rolled his eyes before putting his lighter to the tip of my cigarette. 

"I'm gonna give you the interesting taste of my fist in your jaw."

"That was a weak one," I said, blowing smoke out of my nostrils.

Instead of responding snarkily, he turned to me.

"I'm gonna tell you something. And if you tell anyone else I said it, they're not gonna believe you. So don't bother. And listen up good. I'm only gonna say it once."

I looked him up and down as he stood up. A cloud of smoke wafted from his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

I thought about this for a second.

"Sorry for what, exactly?"

"Everything. I know that's probably no consolation, but it was something I had to get off my chest."

I nodded.

"You're right. It isn't any consolation."

He turned, but I stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But thanks. You saying that well… it isn't nothing."

For the second time that night, I saw a real smile on his face. 

"Thanks for… thanks for the cigarette."

He walked down the steps and turned back.

"Well, why don't you call me any time you decide you need a _cigarette?_ "

He winked, and my face reddened again.

Then Spencer Middleton disappeared into the darkness of the early hours of New Year's Day.


End file.
